Star Beast Guardians (A Sentai Story)
by Magick Tricks
Summary: The fallen alicorn, Lilith, is free once more. Meanwhile a exploration space colony called Terra Nova is about to begin a five year journey for a new home for ponies. Lilith attacks the shuttles carrying the ponies to the colony. Now the daughter of Twilight Sparkle and her new friends must find the other Star Gems scattered across the galaxy to fight Lilith.
1. Ascend to the Stars! Terra Nova! Part 1

Author's Note: I just want to thank all of those on Deviant Art for signing up for this project and letting me use their OCs for this story. Also credit goes to goes to Joshscorcher and Ink Rose for their OC's appearing in this, and to the other children of the brony analysis community for creating their grown up little brats.

 **The Book of the Stars**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Verse 1: Ascend to the Stars! Terra Nova! Part 1**

"SOLAR FLARE!" Princess Celestia sat on her throne. Staring down at the red unicorn colt with a platinum mane and tail. Who was frightened. This is the first time he ever got his aunt THIS angry at him.

"I've told you before! You are not ready to ascend yet!"

"You've told me that every time Auntie!" Flare said.

"That's because you are too much like your mother when I started to teach her." Celestia shook her head. "You're too much like her. You have to have patience and understanding of friendship before you can ascend."

"Is that how Auntie Twilight became an alicorn!?"

"YES!" Celestia's anger now rising to the point that her guards were slowly backing away.

Flare glared daggers at his aunt, who adopted him, after his mother Sunset Shimmer died giving birth. He then left with a huff.

"If only you never passed away… My precious student…" Tears fell down Celestia's face.

Solar Flare bucked another glass table to its destruction. Causing even more glass to spread around his study. his anger is burning hot right now, as his servants run away in fear of what he can do to them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Flare shouted in unbridled anger. "I DESERVE TO BE AN ALICORN BY RIGHT!"

"Oh dear Solar Flare… Angry because that Alicorn bitch of an aunt won't let you ascend to the status of a god?" Came a feminine voice.

"Who's there!?"

"Just somepony that can give you want you desire, but the only catch is you have to serve me for eternity."

Solar Flare weighed his options. He could continue to force Celestia into ascending him, or this mysterious mare can do it for him. However he has to serve her as her servant for all eternity.

"What do you want me to do my mistress?" Solar Flare said as he bowed respectively.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Military and civilian personnel arrived at the Canterlot Spaceport, for the day's biggest event. All present will be leaving on board the new exploration space colony, Terra Nova. A dome city for the ponies on this new expedition to live in, as they go on a five year journey for more worlds to colonize.

Two younger ponies, a red pegasus stallion and a cream unicorn mare, walked to the platform for their shuttle to Terra Nova. Behind them are their parents, one a red pegasus mare and the other a red unicorn stallion in a similar military uniform as the younger ponies.

"Well it's the big day!" the pegasus mare, Ink Rose, said. Her husband, Firebrand and her children, Morning Shine and Circus Blossom, are all in the Equestrian Marine Corp and thus were assigned to the Terra Nova Defense Force. Ink was invited to stay close to her family for the five year trip. Plus she was a former Equestrian Air Force Spec Ops leader. "I can't believe I get to stay with my family for the next five years.

"Oh mom!" Blossom said rolling her eyes.

Elsewhere, a light green unicorn mare with red eyes, black with a brown streak mane and tail, and in the uniform of the Equestrian Armed Forces officer. She lays her stuff onto a conveyor belt for it to be dropped onto to her respective shuttle. Then her cellphone rings.

"Hi mom!" Ship McDaniel said. "No I can't get you donuts right now! It's about thirty minutes until launch! No Tough Heart can't them either! We're both already at the spaceport mom!"

As Ship continued to argue with her mother, a white pegasus with a purple mane and a blue streak streak walked along. Looking at the screen of his hovering laptop computer/artificial intelligence drone. Not paying attention to where he is going, until he bumped into a blue pegasus mare with red eyes, and a pink mane and tail.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" Blitz Shine told Logic Puzzle. He muttered an apology and continued on his way to his shuttle. Blitz shook her head and muttered something under her breath. Her twin unicorn sister Glitzy Glam, younger sister Moxie, and Glitzys boyfriend unicorn Firefall stood nearby as they loaded their luggage onto the conveyor belts.

"What is with wrong with ponies nowadays?" Blitz said.

"Don't worry about it." Glitzy said.

Iris entered her shuttle, wearing her uniform, fresh out of basic training, already placed into the Terra Nova Defense Force. She was merely sitting in her seat minding her own business, until…

"Hey I'm Athena! Nice to meet you!" Iris let out a loud shriek as he noticed a pinkish-purple unicorn mare her age, with a blonde mane and tail. Who is wearing the same uniform of a private ranked soldier.

"I'm Iris… Pleased to meet you." Iris said muttering.

"What was that?" Athena asked.

"I'm Iris…" she said a bit louder. "Sorry I have a speech disability."

"It's okay Iris. You are a bit hard to understand."

Finally one personal shuttle on the other end of the spaceport. Is ready to launch its passengers to Terra Nova. On board is the Council of Six and former members of the Wonderbolts. Including Rainbow Dash and her husband Soarin, with their daughter Spectra Bolt. Applejack and her son, Johnny Appleseed and the children of the Council of Six. Including Pinkie Pie's husband Puzzle Piece and their son Sugar Rush. As well as Spitfire and her daughter, a silver bat pony with fiery red mane, Venus. In the back in her private quarters sits Princess Twilight Sparkle. In a private quarters on the shuttle a young mare alicorn slept. She is purple with a white mane and tail, as well as a purple streak running through both. Her glasses lay on the nightstand as she sleeps soundly.

Solar Flare found the location of his mistress' prison. In the middle of the Great Sea, laid one single uninhabited island. The island looks like it's artificial mixed with actual soil and plants. However when flare climbed out of his jet plane, he noticed something weird. No animals. Usually islands without ponies had at least fauna to go with the flora. In this case there is a lack of fauna and just flora. It didn't matter to him. As he had to brave the neverending storm to reach the island and now he was in it's eye. With his destination found, he ignited his horn. Using his magic to find the prison proper. His magic told him to head inland toward the center of the island.

The mare's sleep began to become disturbed as she tosses and turns on her bed. The white six pointed star similar to Twilight's fixed onto a magic wand bedsheets begin to get tangled.

Flare reached the center, which was accessible through a cave. He reached the end to see a circular pit dead center in the island. Waterfalls surrounded the stone walls and a ferocious whirlpool raged at the bottom. He found a stone altar near the ledge. Where he pulled a book out of his saddle bags. He opened up said book on the altar to read it's contents.

"Oh maiden of love and death… Arise from your eternal slumber, so you may have your vengeance against the descendants of those who sealed you away. You are the first mare, you were Adam's first love and he forsaken you in favor of Eve. Now is your time to arise and spread death across the universe. To return to Eden and rule over it with the shadows of fear! ARISE LILITH!"

The eye of the storm then closed up and lightning struck downward to the whirlpool. Flare and to cover his eyes and ears as he tried to watch the result of his work. Soon a pale white alicorn mare with a mane of different shades of black floated out of the waters and hovered in front of Flare. He uncovered his eyes and ears to lay eyes on the sickly mare, who looked as if she's been starving for eons. Her eyes open to reveal empty eye sockets with a red glow to them.

Flare kneeled in front of the mare and bowed his head. "Mistress I have freed you."

"You did good Solar Flare." Lilith said. "Let's begin our war for vengeance."

Shadow swirled around Flare's body for a few seconds. He rose to his feet as an alicorn.

"Auntie Celestia has sealed her fate!"

The sleeping alicorn mare finally woke up within a start, gasping for air before panting heavily.

"She's free!"


	2. Ascend to the Stars! Terra Nova! Part 2

**Book of Stars**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Verse 2: Ascend to the Stars! Terra Nova! Part 2**

The mare quickly threw the bed sheets off of her and grabbed a bird shaped revolver as well as a purple crystal. Her attire was black spandex shorts under a black mini skirt, a white sports bra and a purple unzipped jacket.

A golden furred alicorn stallion saw the mare leave her room and head towards the exit of the shuttle.

"Hey Magic Tricks! Where are you going? We take off in fifteen minutes!"

Back outside a white unicorn mare wearing glasses puts her carry on bags in the overhead compartment above her seat and she sits next to Logic Puzzle.

"I'm Codex Charm! Nice to meet you!" Codex said holding out her hand.

"Logic Puzzle…" Logic shook her hand before going back to his drone now in a laptop mode.

"So you're in the Science Division like me?"

"Yeah kind of… I'm the colony's intelligence officer."

"So I report to you?"

"Yep!"

As everyone got their things onto the proper shuttles and boarded. The sky began to cloud up into a pitch black cloud, with the sky turning red under the cloud cover.

"Your Highness!" one of the guards protecting Princess Celestia pointed out of the window of the control center. She looked at the sky in horror.

"She's free…"

"Your Highness?"

"Can we launch the shuttles now?" Celestia asked one of the techs.

"Sorry Your Highness! But we never seen weather like this and we don't know how dangerous it is to the shuttles."

Sugar Rush's sugar senses were going crazy. His tail kept twitching, as his mother's Pinkie senses were giving a combo for a doozy.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sugar Rush?" Spectra said.

"Something is coming…" Sugar Rush said.

The weird weather got worse as it rained red water, or could have been blood as far as anyone else knew. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, Lilith herself along with Solar Flare appeared out of the eye of the storm and landed. However Solar Flare looked different, well different from being an alicorn. He is in fact wearing red and gold armor, including a helmet to hide his identity. Lilith didn't bother to do a speech before her attack began. She out right grinned evilly and opened fire with her dark magic. Attack several buildings and even a few of the shuttles.

"GET THOSE SHUTTLES OFF THE GROUND NOW!" Celestia ordered, and the crew told the pilots to take off. However, some of the shuttles were damaged and could barely take off, let alone fly high into the planet's atmosphere. Thus they flew to somewhere safe for repairs. The main shuttle took off, as Magic Tricks already left. She was only clear of the launch area when Twilight called out to her.

"MAGIC TRICKS! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Twilight shouted to Magic. Magic merely glared at her mother with a look of "I have to do this mother" on her face. With that Magic turned around and walked towards Lilith. Though she pulls out her gun and slides the crystal into one of its three barrels, before shouting something that is drowned out by the shuttle taking off. Then she aims above her head and pulls the trigger. A purple beam shoots out and forms a purple ring. Said ring descends around Magic and covers her with a purple spandex suit with a purple bird designed helmet. The gloves and boots were white with purple stripes around them. Instead of the gun, Magic's weapon is a tanto knife in it's sheath. Which she draws out and reveals the blade to be gold and in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Noggle watched as the shuttle lifted off as Magic withdrew her blade and charged at Lilith. The young Earth Pony filly then saw several zombie like monsters climb out of magical holes in the ground. The monsters ran towards Magic and prepared to strike with their weapons. However, in a split second the monsters stood still, when they suddenly fell apart and turned into burning ashes. Magic sheaths her knife. What really happened was that Magic sped up into a very fast pace, as if she was lightning itself. She was so fast that nopony knew what hit the monsters or could see her strikes. But Magic took them down and faced off against Lilith and Solar Flare.

"Solar Flare… GET HER!" Lilith demanded and he obeyed. Charging towards Magic, who charged in her lightning mode. Only to be slashed with Flare's sword and sent flying back about ten yards.

"How?" Magic asked.

"I have the same power as you cousin!" Solar Flare said. "You can't defeat me!"

The Jewelian, Catchy Artz, could barely see the fight now. As the distance between the spaceport and her shuttle increased in distance. She was on one of the ones needed to be repaired. However it was minor damage to the shuttle.


End file.
